1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk drive for recording data on an optical disk. More specifically, the present invention relates to recording speed control in this optical disk drive, and measures to be taken upon generation of recording interrupt factors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an optical disk device supports one or a plurality of recording speeds (double (×2)-speed, quadruple (×4)-speed, octuple (×8)-speed, and the like), and can record data at the supported recording speeds.
The optical disk device assumes various recording interrupt factors upon design, and can interrupt recording operation in correspondence with individual recording interrupt factors.
The number of types of recording speeds that the optical disk device can support is limited. In order to support more recording speeds, the cost of the optical disk device increases unwantedly. Likewise, in order to support more recording interrupt factors, control becomes complicated, resulting in high cost of the optical disk device.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above situation, and has as its object to provide an optical disk device that can offer various supports without an increase in cost.